User talk:Dserbia
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kata Sparbot page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 10:12, June 9, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hello hello I noticed you have a shop up Very nice Little shop, If you need help with anything on your store You can ask me in my talk page, Good luck! -- 15:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! -- Hey I left u a message in ur talk page.-- 11:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Advice on rank 3 Let me give u some on rank 3 since I was there only 2 weeks ago: 1. Rank 1 race track modules r useless 2.Buy all the race and stunt car blue prints before u build the modules until u have 60 victory ribbons then build ur modules.(Get the stunt car rank 2win nearly everytime) I'll let u figure the rest. I can give u clix on the modules ( since I have every stunt and race car )-- 03:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I disagree with both of these points. Race Track, rank 1 are handy for getting Victory Ribbons early on. Also, buying Blueprints as you go works fine. If you want the best way to get through ranks, I would recommend the Walkthroughs on this Wiki. 04:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Point 1: It's up to u what u want to do these r just tips. Point 2:This information was extracted from wikia rank 3 walkthrough-- 04:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hey If you need help with rank three or the wiki leave a message at my talk page. You can also find it if you mouse over this brick . <-- cool isn't it? it's another brick. :P 14:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) tip! when you think that the page are not a stub any more you can to remove it by yourself. Ok. Nice ---- Nice page! 22:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Victory ribbons? just outta curiousity, how many victory ribbons u got?-- 09:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Umm... Well... 0. My brother had 10 but they're now BFF modules :) I could help u get victory ribbons, I'll set up stunt track rank 2 x2 then u click them each time u will find that u will get the ribbons quickly! All u need is a stunt car rank 2 and solar power cells!-- 10:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, will do. Today I got the race 3 car, but out of bricks for track, so tommorow racing 3. If you have please do race 2-3 because I don't have the stunt 2. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia sure!-- 10:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, put it up please. If you can come to the IRC so we can chat easily. PS. I finally got rid of my excess Plastic Pellets! 10:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) But stunt car rank 2 u have more of a chance to win!-- 10:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Store I'm trading with you again! ( you still need 2 customers. ) but don't worry I'm going to get you Two more just in case. they may be Nastajia12 and Thia12.-- 13:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Shop and Help Hi. If you need any help with your page, just ask me (I can only help with some simple stuff). Also, it would be great if you bought from my shop. You would get free stuff based on your rank (Tires, or engines). -- 22:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, not playing the game currently :( Maybe I'll continue in the last half of December when school ends. Sorry! 10:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC)